


A Reluctant Participant

by CyberDalek96



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberDalek96/pseuds/CyberDalek96
Summary: Derek talked Meredith into participating in Carina's orgasm study. Now the day has come.
Relationships: Meredith Grey/Derek Shepherd
Comments: 5
Kudos: 73





	A Reluctant Participant

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own Grey's Anatomy or its characters.  
> -All mistakes are mine.  
> -Comments, constructive criticism, and kudos welcome and appreciated.

Meredith pulled at the uncomfortable hospital gown as the tech finished preparing the MRI machine. She could see Derek and Carina on the other side of the window. Derek smiled widely, unable to contain his excitement. Meredith rolled her eyes at him.

“It’s all set, Dr. Grey. Hop on up there,” the tech instructed. Meredith climbed up on the platform, scooted back, and laid down. The tech made sure she was situated and left.

Meredith looked around and sighed. The inside of the MRI machine was not arousing in the slightest. The hard metal of the platform was uncomfortable, and she could feel the cold of it through the sheet beneath her and through the gown. She was going to have to rely heavily on her imagination—and her fingers—for this.

She heard a click, and Carina’s voice came over the speakers. “The equipment is ready. Are you ready to begin?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be. Wait, does Derek have the headphones?”

“Yes. I will start the scan and count backward from three. When I say zero, Dr. Shepherd will plug the headphones in. Then, you may begin. Does that make sense?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. Ready?” Carina started the scan. “Three…two…one…zero.”

Derek plugged the headphones in and stared at the screens with Carina. Images of Meredith’s brain appeared. Derek’s mouth fell open as he took in the images and the details they showed… the vague outlines of certain brain structures, the ridges of the tissue, the unique characteristics that made Meredith’s brain Meredith’s. “Wow!” he exclaimed.

“Settle down there, Brain Boy,” Carina laughed.

Inside the machine, Meredith took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She tried to think of a fantasy that wouldn’t fail her. The cold hard platform, the chill in the air, the sterile scent of the room, and the knowledge that Carina knew what was happening in there made it difficult for her to get herself in the mood and come up with a good fantasy. “But Derek’s there, too,” she thought to herself. “Derek’s out there. He can’t see me, but he can hear me and watch what’s going on in my brain.”

Meredith remembered the Tuesday the week before when Derek had to stay late at work for an emergency surgery. That morning, he had promised they’d have lots of dirty sex after work. Throughout the day, he had teased her… giving her looks, whispering inappropriate things in her ear, copping feels, pulling her into on-call rooms for brief but heavy makeout sessions, even texting her less-than-decent pictures. He had spent all day making sure she was riled up and ready for that night. But then his patient had needed emergency surgery, and she had gone home alone.

_She was horny as hell after he had spurred her on all day, and as much as she wanted to wait for Derek, she needed relief as soon as possible. As soon as she walked in the house and shut the door behind her, she kicked off her shoes, dropped her bag, and began to undress, leaving a trail of clothing from the front door to their bed._

_She walked the perimeter of the bed, dragging her fingers over the comforter. She crawled into the center of the bed and stretched out on her back. Closing her eyes, she turned her head toward Derek’s side of the bed and inhaled his lingering scent, letting her legs spread as she did so._

Derek and Carina watched an area of Meredith’s brain light up on the screen. She was definitely thinking, and Derek couldn’t help but wonder what fantasy she was conjuring up. He swallowed as the part of the brain that sensed touch lit up for only a fraction of a second. He heard her let out a long, slow breath. She was getting started.

Meredith opened her legs, dropping one hand between them and placing the other on her chest. She lightly brushed her fingers over her crotch and circled a finger around her nipple. She wondered what Derek’s reaction would be if he could see her right now, what his reaction was to the screens lighting up, and what it would be as he heard her breathe and moan. She had a feeling that would drive him crazy; his imagination would go into overdrive. He had memories to work with; he had seen her masturbate before. That’s what had happened that Tuesday.

_Meredith closed her legs and rolled onto her belly, groaning into the pillows in frustration. She needed relief; God, how she needed it. She so badly wanted to wait for Derek. The surgery was supposed to be routine; it wasn’t supposed to take more than an hour. But she knew there was no way she could hold out that long. And the thought of Derek coming home to find her naked in their bed, so ready for him, was the last straw. She turned onto her back and scooted up to lean against the headboard._

_Her knees immediately fell to the sides, leaving her exposed. Her core was throbbing, begging for attention. She slipped her hand down between her legs and pressed her clit, throwing her head back and letting out a moan. She ran a finger between her folds and teased her entrance, already soaked with desire. Her heart was beating fast, and her breathing was shallow. She inserted a finger and cried out. “Oh, God!” She added a second and began to move them in and out, bumping her clit with her thumb. Her heels dug into the mattress as her hips undulated. She needed Derek. She needed him to fill her more than her fingers could. She needed to feel his mouth covering hers and his hands roaming over her body and hear him breathing hard and fast as he thrust in and out of her. “Derek!” she screamed, wishing she could summon him._

_A nearby grunt interrupted her. Her eyes flew open, and she stilled; she looked around cautiously. In the doorway of the bedroom stood Derek, bracing himself against the doorframe with one hand while the other held his erect penis. “Hi,” he breathed._

Meredith remembered the look on his face well. His eyes had been wide but hazy with pleasure. His mouth had been frozen open, the corners turned slightly upward. A bead of sweat had been trickling down his forehead, and his bottom lip had been swollen. He had been trying to be quiet. “Mmmm…” she hummed at the memory.

“Oh, God…” Derek whispered, shifting in his seat. His eyes were glued to the screen as colors danced in the images of Meredith’s brain. He leaned closer to the screen; a scan had never looked so beautiful to him. Carina smirked in amusement.

Meredith knew Derek had heard her hum. There was no way he could’ve missed that. She smiled at the thought of him listening and dipped a finger between her folds experimentally. She was wet, but not wet enough. Her right hand continued its adventure down south while her left alternated pinching each nipple.

_“What…what are you doing here?” Meredith asked, removing her fingers and sitting up._

_“I… Amelia…” Derek shook his head and put his hand on his hip, not wanting to be touching himself in an intimate way while talking about his sister. “Amelia took over. I got to come home early.”_

_“Oh, thank God.”_

_“Thank Amelia,” he corrected._

_“How long have you been watching?”_

_“Not long. Well, long enough, I guess,” he quipped as he glanced down at his erection._

_“Derek, are you going to make jokes or are you going to come over here and fuck me?” she demanded impatiently, leaning back and parting her legs._

_Derek could see how wet she was even from where he was standing. He wasted no time making his way to the bed, nearly tripping on his pants as they pooled around his ankles. Meredith giggled._

_He climbed onto the bed and positioned himself in front of her, holding himself up on his arms as he leaned forward to kiss her. He kicked his pants and boxers off the rest of the way. Meredith tore his button-down and undershirt off and tossed them to the side. “You wear too many clothes,” she stated as he kissed her neck._

_Derek kissed his way down her body, giving each breast extra attention and nipping at her inner thighs before finally licking the length of her folds and swirling his tongue around her clit. Meredith’s hips jerked, and she squeezed his head between her thighs. “No, no, not like this,” she protested half-heartedly. She anchored her hands in his hair and gently guided his face to hers. “I need you,” she reached one hand down to grab his penis and gave it a tug, “inside of me.”_

_Derek hissed at the feel of her hand wrapped around him. “Okay.” He sat back on his knees, grabbed her thighs, and roughly pulled her until she was lying on her back._

_They gazed into each other’s eyes, breathing heavily as the anticipation mounted. Derek situated himself above her entrance. He smiled as the head of his penis came into contact with her wet heat. Eyes locked and unblinking, he slid into her._

Meredith sighed as she pushed her middle finger into herself, just as slowly as Derek had pushed himself into her. “Oh,” she gasped, surprised by how wet she had gotten just remembering her encounter with Derek. She moved her finger in and out languidly but with purpose. She slipped her ring finger in alongside it and paid special attention to the nerves on her front wall, stroking every single ridge. “Aaah…” she moaned. She brought her other hand down and squeezed the sensitive flesh of her thighs. Trying to take her fingers deeper, she wiggled her hips.

Derek could hear all of the sounds Meredith was making as well as the rustling of the fabric. But he wanted more. He wished he could see her hands traveling over her skin, approaching their destination. He wished he could hear the squelch as her fingers moved in and out of her; he wished he could hear just how wet she was. He wished he could see her face… the way her lips would part and her eyes would close. He wished he could be in the room watching her. However, something about not being able to see her but having a good idea of exactly what she was doing was turning him on more than he had expected.

Carina looked over at Derek, noticing the way his breathing had changed. “Are you okay, Dr. Shepherd?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah,” he answered quickly, not taking his eyes off the screen.

Carina looked at him skeptically. She could tell he was getting a little too aroused. It wasn’t just his breathing that was giving him away. It was the flushed look on his face, the way he was 100% focused on the scans, and the way he sat stiffly with his hands clasped on his lap. She wasn’t sure he was fully aware of his reactions. She shrugged her shoulders and turned back to the screen. If she was being honest, she was getting at least a little turned on watching the scans, too. How could she not? Dr. Grey was hot.

Derek’s ears perked up as he heard Meredith’s voice. “Derek… oh, Derek…”

“Good lord,” he said through gritted teeth, suddenly aware of how warm his cheeks were and how his scrub pants were slightly less roomy than they had been minutes ago.

Meredith thought about the way Derek had thrust in and out of her. He had entwined his fingers with hers and held her arms just above her head. He had gone slowly at first, going as deep as he possibly could. She had gasped with each hard thrust. The closer she had gotten to climax, the faster Derek had thrusted. Once she was a panting mess, he had let go of one of her hands and brought his own between them to rub her clit. It hadn’t taken long before she was writhing and screaming his name as her orgasm overtook her. His orgasm had followed shortly after.

The memory made her shudder, and she quickened her pace. She lifted her knees and placed her feet flat on the platform. Still moving her fingers in and out, she rubbed light circles on her clit with the index finger of her unoccupied hand. Her breath started coming in short gasps, and she replaced her index finger with her middle and ring fingers and increased the pressure. She struggled to keep her legs open. Her toes curled and her hips rose off the platform. “God… Derek… I’m… so close…” she whimpered.

Derek cleared his throat and watched in amazement as Meredith’s brain lit up brightly in multiple places, the colors giving him and Carina a stunning show. His jaw dropped as Meredith shouted his name over and over and over again, whimpering and moaning and gasping in between. In his mind, he could see her face contorting in pleasure and her body convulsing. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Finally, her shouting subsided into pants as she tried to catch her breath. Much to Derek’s disappointment, the colors began to fade.

Carina clicked on the microphone after enough time passed, and Derek took off the headphones. “Thank you, Dr. Grey. I will be in to help you out of the machine in a few moments.”

“Okay,” Meredith breathed.

Derek ran a hand through his hair and took another deep breath.

“I’ll get you a copy of the scan video to take home, Dr. Shepherd. You can head to her room. Unless you’d like a turn in there,” Carina teased, peeking down at the prominent bulge in his pants.

“What?” Derek followed her gaze. “No!” He covered the front of his pants with his hands and quickly left the room.

****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

“What were you thinking about during the MRI earlier?” Derek asked playfully as he got into bed and kissed Meredith’s cheek. “Maybe we could reenact your fantasy.”

“I don’t know if you’d want to do that.”

Derek furrowed his brows. “Why wouldn’t I?”

“You really want Mark in our bed?”

A look of horror and shock washed over Derek’s face, and the twinkle in his eye disappeared. “M-mark?” He raised his eyebrows. “You were thinking about Mark?”

Meredith broke into laughter. “You should see your face.” She continued to laugh. Derek sighed in relief. “No, I was not thinking about Mark. I was thinking about you,” she said sweetly, looking into his eyes and placing a hand on his cheek. “Just you. And me.”

“Yeah? And what were we doing?”

“Everything we did Tuesday.”

“Oh.” He smiled fondly at the memory.

“Yeah.” She kissed his lips softly. “So we can do that. Or…” She began kissing down his body, stopping at his thighs and hooking her fingers in the waistband of his pajama pants. “We can do something else,” she proposed, looking up at him with a devilish grin and licking her lips.

“That—“ He swallowed and leaned his head back as she kissed the head of his hardening penis through his pants. “Let’s… yes, this,” he answered. Meredith yanked his pants down, pleased to discover he wasn’t wearing any underwear.

“I love you, Derek,” she declared affectionately.

“I love—“ he began. His eyes went wide as Meredith suddenly took him into her mouth. “…you, too, Meredith,” he grunted.


End file.
